1. Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly relates to devices for supporting a flexible line and, more particularly, is concerned with an assembly employing spirally-grooved drums for supporting a flexible line against movements induced by accelerations and vibrations in a space environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large bodies, such as telescopes, antennae and the like, intended for use in a space environment usually require that flexible lines, such as fluid conduits and electrical cable, be coupled between a base structure and the object body while the body is reoriented or steered during operations. For example, a large telescope intended for depolyment from the space shuttle or other space platform would require such interconnecting lines.
Ordinarily, the provision of slack in such flexible lines for accommodating movement and steering of the object body relative to the base structure would entail leaving portions of the flexible lines unsupported which, under normal operational vibrations and accelerations, could easily move about and cause damage to other equipment as well as disable functioning of the reoriented object body. Consequently, a need exists for some support arrangement which will continuously confine a flexible line but allow sufficient slack therein for accommodating relative movement between parts interconnected by the line.